The subject matter disclosed herein relates to an automation control system. Specifically, the current application relates to incorporating multiple controllers with different frame rates/periods on a common physical network.
Certain systems, such industrial control systems, may provide for control capabilities that enable the execution of control instructions in various types of devices, such as sensors, pumps, valves, and the like. As these systems become more sophisticated, the number of devices may increase substantially, resulting in increased supporting hardware, increased data, and increased network traffic across the system.
In certain control systems, multiple controllers can reside on a common physical network and consume data from each other's input/output modules (e.g., I/O packs). In many cases, controllers in an industrial control system may send and/or receive data at different frame rates/periods than other controllers in the network. Unfortunately, in traditional implementations, controllers that share input/output modules on a common physical network are not allowed to have different frame transmission and/or reception rates.